


Vows

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Not Your Typical McKirk [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Vows, i went all out, really sappy, they finally tie the knot, wedding stuff, you may need tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Joanna tie the knot and make everybody cry at their vows. "Dammit, Jim!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Break out the tissues if weddings make you emotional. I went all out on this one, focusing on the vows rather than descriptions of finery.

Five minutes before her wedding ceremony, Joanna was a little hysterical and going through a "freak out." How she wished she could have convinced her mom to let her have a nice, laid back, small wedding. But Jocelyn, having been defeated in the choice of groom, would not be swayed. Joanna decided to humor her in the size and wedding venue, but kept a firm control over the rest of the plans. There were four hundred people packed into the the large space set aside for the ceremony in one of Atlanta's finest hotels. Joanna really hated crowds. She'd have to walk past all those people, most of whom she didn't know, to get to Jim. Ack!!

She was trying to take deep calming breaths, eyes squeezed shut in concentration as her mother fussed over her, making sure every detail was perfect. She was not going to faint, she wasn't!

A look to her maid of honor, Rose, and Jocelyn was lured out of the room for the moment. Joanna tried to focus on thoughts of her groom-to-be and his beautiful eyes, which could be so mischievous or so compelling.

She took a long look at herself in the mirror, admiring the satin and lace creation with its elegant train. Her shoulders were bare, showcasing her great-grandma's pearls. The red-brown curls were gathered up in a tuck underneath her veil.

Behind her, she saw her dad enter the room and freeze at the sight of her.

"Jo....", he struggled for words, "you look so beautiful, darling. I hardly recognize my little girl under all that finery."

"Hey, dad", she murmured, hugging him in relief, "I'm glad you're here. I'm about to scream or faint, I'm so worked up. There's so many people out there."

"I know Darlin," he soothed, putting his arm around her. "Just keep breathing. There's only one person you need to focus on right now, and he's as jumpy as a horned toad, too."

That brought a smile to her face. "So Jim's nervous too, I take it?"

"Worse than the Kobayashi Maru", he confirmed. "It's time to get you up that aisle, sweetie. Trust me, it'll be all over soon and you'll be happily hitched. Oh, and I'm supposed to tell you your mom has the bridesmaids all lined up ready to go."

Joanna swallowed hard and took her father's arm. One step at a time, she could do this. She took her bouquet from its vase and they headed out of the small room she had dressed in.

They quickly arrived by the doors to the main room where the people were gathered. Soon the bridesmaids began their walk to Moonlight Sonata, five graceful figures dressed in peach chiffon.

Joanna listened for the first notes of her processional to 'Meditation' by Massenet. Sure it wasn't a typical processional, but to her it was the most romantic piece of music ever composed. And there it was, that haunting melody, signaling the guests to stand and look at her. Heart pounding, she stepped forward.

Jim was standing at the front waiting for her, looking good as ever in his grey dress uniform that brought out the piercing blue of his eyes. The look on his face when he saw her was priceless: love, joy, and downright awe. They'd waited years for this moment and she felt a rush of joy seeing him at last, her dream coming true. When she reached his side, she gave him back a look of her own, smiling at his adorable flush.

She was gently hugged by her dad just before he let her go. They shared a look that held so many emotions. "Thank You, Daddy", she whispered.

He was too choked up to reply, but he kissed her on the cheek and leveled a "don't you dare screw this up" look at Jim, who nodded and stepped forward to take her arm.

Leonard then took his place beside Jim as the best man and the couple turned to face the officiant, an elderly admiral that had been a colleague of Pike's. She let herself relax beside Jim as they listened to the short speech on love and commitment and supporting each other.

"Do you, James Tiberius Kirk, take this woman to be your wife?"

I Do." No doubt there.

"Do you, Joanna Elizabeth McCoy, take this man to be your husband?"

"I Do!" Jim grinned widely at her enthusiasm.

They turned to each other and Joanna handed off her bouquet, taking her groom's hands in hers. She could feel Rose spreading out her train behind her. They had chosen to write their own vows, wanting to express their unique experience. Jim went first.

"Joanna, when you came into my life ten years ago, I was a giant mess of guilt, anger, and bitterness. It was quite a shock to meet a young girl who didn't care who I was or how I always messed up. You made me stop the self-pity and focus on the good I did instead of continually dwelling on my failures. And totally whipped my butt at checkers." Joanna's friends chuckled. She was cutthroat when it came to that game. "When I got back from the first five year mission, I was terrified by how far I'd fallen for you. Why would a beautiful girl with so many young admirers want a broken, messed up man with a terrible track record in relationships? But somehow you did, and stuck by me despite the flack our relationship took. I love you for that compassionate heart, beautiful smile, no-nonsense attitude, and smarty pants mouth. I promise to love you, support you, and cherish you till the day I die."

Joanna had to blink back tears and swallow hard before she could trust herself to speak. Jim's heart had been in his eyes the whole time he spoke and his words melted her with their honesty and sweetness. She took a breath and began her vows.

"James T. Kirk, When I met you I was a bit of an infatuated schoolgirl , I admit. But very soon I realized that you needed real friends not merely fans. I learned a lot that summer about life and dealing with growing up. I wanted to keep in contact even after you went back into space and despite your busy schedule, you were willing to take time out of your day to listen to me whine about my teenage problems. When you came back, I realized why I hadn't had been able to keep a steady boyfriend--in the back of my mind I was comparing them to you and they always fell flat. It was a little scary falling for my dad's best friend, but now that I'm in, I don't regret it. I don't care how many years are between us. We've worked and waited to prove to the world our love was real and this day makes it all worth it. I love you for your heart, your courage, and those darned big blue puppy dog eyes that turn me to mush. I promise to love you, support you, and care for you until the day I die."

When they finished, sniffles were audible from many guests and she heard her dad clear his throat. Jim himself had tears in his eyes as he put the ring on her finger. In her turn she slid his wedding band on, thinking about how, according to Uhura, that same hand had once slid lifelessly down a pane of glass, after he'd saved the ship.

The next words she heard were, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jim, you may kiss your bride."

Jim, of course, was all too willing to do that, and did a thorough job, leaving said bride flushed and breathless while the best man muttered "Dammit, Jim" in the background and tried to pretend he wasn't getting emotional himself.

"Goodness, Jim", Joanna teased as they swept triumphantly back down the aisle, "tell me how you REALLY feel."

Jim winked at her. "Oh, I plan on it, Mrs. Kirk, many, many times."


End file.
